Father of the Bride
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been dating for 6 months, and now Tony is ready to ask her a very important question. However, he has a few people he needs to talk to first, namely, Eli David, Director of Mossad. It may be a terrible idea, but he's Ziva's father. It has to count for something, right? Well, things might not go quite as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! I'm back with a new multi-chapter fanfic already! The response from "Back to You" was so great, that I got this one done in record time! The whole thing is written out already, so I'll just plan on posting one chapter per day.**

 **I really hope you enjoy the start to this one.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Where are you off to, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked with an eyebrow raised. A look of amusement crossed her face as Tony slung a backpack over his shoulder. After a long week working a case, the team was finally being let go, and Tony seemed to be in a hurry.

"Personal trip," Tony responded with a suspiciously cheesy smile as he stepped over to Ziva's desk, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple days."

Tony and Ziva had been dating for about 6 months now. A few weeks after the bombing at NCIS and their subsequent time spent in an elevator together, they finally came to their senses and told each other how they felt. Almost immediately, Gibbs had confronted them about it, but he had been much more gracious and accepting than they had expected. Two headslaps later, and they were officially in a relationship.

"A couple days?" Ziva pressed further, confusion twisting upon her face.

Tony kept his lips pressed firmly together as he waltzed out of the bullpen while humming a tune that Ziva did not recognize. The elevator doors opened, and Ziva stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Tony's eyes met hers, burning with mystery and suspense. Before she could inquire further about what he was up to, he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key, causing her to tilt her head in exasperation (although her smile was plain to see).

"A secret, hmm?" she clarified, rolling her eyes. "Well, have a nice trip." Before she could step aside, Tony pressed his lips to hers, then stepped onto the elevator.

He mouthed the words "Love you," just as the doors were closing. Tony chuckled to himself. If only she knew where he was going…

-.-.-

It was very, very hot in Tel Aviv, Israel. The sun was beating down mercilessly, and as soon as Tony stepped off the plane, he regretted wearing a long sleeve dress shirt.

After a quick taxi ride from the airport, he had finally reached his destination. Mossad headquarters loomed menacingly in front of him, and unpleasant memories of the place invaded his mind.

Tony shook his head and resolved himself to focus on his mission. Up the stairs, through security, down a hall, and finally, he was there. All that separated him from his goal now was a single door.

Finally, with a deep breath to steady himself, he knocked.

"Enter," a thick, accented voice commanded, and Tony obeyed. As the door swung open, the look of surprise and confusion on Eli David's face was priceless. "Agent DiNozzo," the director said, composing himself quickly. "What are you doing here? Is Ziva okay?"

Tony allowed himself to take a seat. Clearly Eli wasn't going to offer him one. However, his questions _were_ valid. Tony's reason for being in Israel was not obvious, after all. At least to Eli, who had no knowledge of his relationship with Ziva, as far as he knew.

"Ziva's fine," Tony answered bluntly, feeling the anxiety come bubbling up in his chest. "I'm actually here to see you."

Eli's worry for his daughter quickly turned into annoyance with Tony. "What does your American agency need from me now?" he said, leaning back in his chair and staring at Tony impatiently. "Why could this not have been handled over the phone? You could have saved us both the time."

Tony's negative feelings toward the director of Mossad were starting to overwhelm him, but he reminded himself why he was here and pushed them back forcefully. "Listen, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot—" Tony began, only to be interrupted by Eli.

"You killed one of MY agents," he reminded Tony, anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah, well I also rescued one," Tony shot back, his temper matching Eli's. "One that also happens to be _your_ daughter," he added. Eli had nothing to say to that. "I'd like to think that we're even," Tony finished, staring hard into Eli's piercing eyes. They were the same as Ziva's, but there was something missing. They didn't have the warmth and comfort that hers had.

"Why are you in Israel?" Eli demanded again, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate Tony. Unfortunately for him, Tony had come prepared for such a response, although he had hoped to be pleasantly surprised.

Tony didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a direct answer. Not yet. "I know you don't like me," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at the director while trying to stay composed.

Eli let out a humorless laugh. "That is an understatement—"

"But we do have one thing in common," Tony continued, acting as if Eli hadn't said a word. The office went silent for a moment, the two men locked in a staring match.

"And what might that be?" Eli finally gave in, asking the question with his jaw tightened and shoulders stiffened. He did not like being played, least of all by DiNozzo.

"We both love Ziva."

The tense silence of before returned, and Tony tried to remain unyielding as the seconds passed. An angry, yelling Eli David was something he could handle. A silent, unreadable one, however, was another story.

"Love," Eli practically spat, ending the moment of silence. The word somehow sounded disgusting and filthy on his tongue.

"Yes," Tony confirmed, meeting Eli's eyes again with confidence. Before the older man had a chance to respond again, Tony continued. "I'm in love with your daughter, and I came here to ask you for her hand in marriage."

That, apparently, was the last straw for the director of Mossad. In an instant, he was on his feet, nearly knocking his desk over as he stood. The man was practically snarling as he leaned over it, moving his face so that it was inches from Tony's.

"You will _never_ marry my daughter," Eli hissed, slamming his hand into the table and turning away from the American agent. Moments passed as Eli began to pace the office angrily. "Get out," he said finally, his voice low. There was danger in his eyes.

Tony stood, concealing the fear he was feeling. But, he had never had a very good sense of self preservation. It was one of his defining traits. So, he dared to poke the bear again. "She loves me, you know," he said coolly.

"GET OUT!" Eli shouted, louder this time.

Shaking with anger and frustration, and probably adrenaline as well, Tony turned and made his way swiftly to the door, turning only at the last second to the man he had travelled so far to see. He held the door open and stood in the doorway as he said his last words to Eli David. "I came here out of respect for you as her father. We don't need your approval. Whether you like it or not, Ziva and I _will_ get married. Sooner or later, it will happen. And your involvement with _us_ and with our future children— _your_ future grandchildren—is entirely dependent on your response now."

The seconds passed, and Eli's answer became clear. "Out."

With that, Tony turned and slammed the door. He rushed down the steps and out of Mossad, with at least the satisfaction of getting a rise out of the director of Mossad. If he didn't accept his daughter's choices, that was fine. He was perfectly okay with cutting Eli David out of his life and the life of his family.

"DiNozzo!" a voice shouted, stopping Tony in his tracks. He swirled around to see Eli marching toward him angrily. "I will not tolerate being spoken to in the manner you have," he yelled as he came nearer, fists clenched tightly. "How DARE you come into my office and threaten to take my family away from me? How _dare_ y—"

In the span of a single second, the world descended into chaos. Time seemed to slow down. A shadowy figure was lurking in a corner, and almost as soon as Tony spotted it, there was a gunshot. He knew what he had to do. With a shout of "GET DOWN!" he leapt in front of Eli while drawing his own gun. He managed to pull the trigger as he felt a bullet dig into his chest. Blood. Pain. Shouting.

And then…darkness.

 **I seem to enjoy leaving off with a cliff hanger in which Tony passes out…maybe I have a type.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you left a review! I love hearing what you thought/felt as you read this chapter. It helps me to know if the words I wrote had the desired effect, ya' know?**

 **And as always, don't forget to follow the story to get updates. I'm super proud of this fic, and it has been killing me to not start posting before I had written the whole thing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm typing this author's note super fast because the new Harry Potter phone game came out today and I'm super anxious to keep playing. I just need to get this chapter posted so I can get back to it haha.**

 **I forgot to mention before the first chapter that the idea for this story came from listening to the song "Rude" by MAGIC! So go listen to that if you haven't. It's catchy.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the great responses! I love seeing the long, in-depth reviews (which I don't often get), so I appreciate it a lot. Hopefully this chapter starts answering some of your questions.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Gibbs," the familiar voice of Tobias Fornell said over the phone. It was the middle of the night, and Gibbs was struggling to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up from his bed—or rather, couch.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gibbs asked, flicking on a nearby lamp.

"Call Director Vance and Miss David," he ordered urgently, causing alarm bells to go off in Gibbs' head.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as he rushed to put shoes on and grab his car keys. If Fornell was calling in the middle of the night, something big must have happened. Something was very wrong.

"Just get Ziva and the director to NCIS, I'll meet you there," Fornell commanded, ending the call before Gibbs could ask any more questions.

As he sped toward Ziva's apartment, he dialed Vance's number and woke him, telling him all that he knew from Fornell so far. Vance promised to be at NCIS as soon as possible, and he hung up. Gibbs knocked urgently on Ziva's door once he arrived. He only had to wait a few moments before a groggy Ziva opened it with a questioning look on her face. Gibbs knew he must looked panicked, and he kind of was, but he didn't even know what was wrong yet. He just knew that they needed to hurry, so as soon as Ziva was able to put shoes on and grab a jacket, they were on the road to NCIS.

"What happened?" Ziva asked worriedly. This wasn't the ordinary midnight wakeup call for a case. This was something different…more serious.

Gibbs shook his head. He didn't know what to tell her because, truth be told, he didn't really know anything at the moment. The car screeched to a halt in a parking spot, and the two agents stepped out, jogging into the building in haste.

Fornell was already in the bullpen pacing back and forth, and Vance was perched on the edge of Gibbs' desk, having a very hard time sitting still and staying composed. Evidently someone had called in McGee, Abby, and Ducky, because they, too, were seated in the bullpen. Everyone looked tired and worried, and Gibbs didn't even have to ask before Fornell started explaining.

"Look," he said blankly, flipping on the plasma TV and directing their attention to an Israeli news channel briefing.

" _Earlier this evening, Eli David, the director of Mossad, was the target of an attempted assassination,"_ the reporter stated, and Ziva let out a gasp. Gibbs steadied her with an arm around her shoulder, and the report continued. " _The director was unharmed, thanks to an unidentified American federal agent, who jumped in front of the bullet and managed to shoot and kill the attacker before losing consciousness."_ And then, everyone in the bullpen knew why they had been summoned here. Tony.

Ziva let out a sob, and McGee's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Abby curled into his arms, seeking protection from the bad news, though McGee could not give it to her.

" _The attacker has been identified as rogue Mossad officer Ilan Bodnar. We do not yet know what motivated the would-be assassin, but authorities are keeping an eye out for possible accomplices. If anyone has information pertinent to the case, Mossad has requested that a call be placed to the number below."_

"What about Tony?" Ziva cried desperately, clutching at Gibbs who was the only one keeping her from falling to the ground.

" _The American agent has been taken to the nearest hospital. We have been told that once they are able to stabilize him, he will be taken back to the United States for further treatment."_

The report ended and Fornell flicked off the TV.

"That was four hours ago," he said, breaking the horrified silence. "Mossad called us after it happened. Agent injured is FBI jurisdiction."

Injured. "So Tony will be okay?" Ziva asked, feeling her usually calm, solid exterior start to crumble.

Fornell nodded. "It sounds like it. DiNozzo was shot in the chest and the bullet narrowly missed his heart, but the doctors were able to take control of the situation." Ziva let out a sigh of relief, and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. Gibbs ran his hand over her hair comfortingly as she let out her distress and worry. "I think he was scheduled to fly out on a military jet a half an hour ago. They'll get him here as soon as possible. He has medical personnel with him on the plane in case anything happens."

"Why would Tony take a bullet for my father?" Ziva asked through her tears. "What was he doing in Israel?"

Vance shook his head at the glances the other agents sent him. It wasn't his doing. Tony had come to him days ago to request leave time, and Vance and given it to him. It wasn't a mission. Just a "personal trip" as Tony had put it, and Vance hadn't asked any questions.

"It'll be okay," Gibbs said softly to Ziva, still staring at the blank TV screen. "It'll be okay."

-.-.-

The military jet shot through the air. Everything had happened so fast, and Eli David was still in shock. As he sat in the uncomfortable seat of the plane, he glanced down at his blood-stained shirt and wondered for the billionth time why this idiotic, disrespectful man-child had dove in front of a bullet for him.

He certainly had no obligation to. Why, he didn't even like the man. Hate was a more accurate description, but still, he had saved his life.

The hours passed in a haze, and Eli was awoken from his thoughts by a flurry of medical personnel. "He's waking up," he heard one say in Hebrew.

With an urgency he hadn't expected from himself, he leapt from his seat and rushed to the area where they were keeping Tony DiNozzo. "Let me talk to him," he demanded. The nurses looked like they wanted to argue, but after considering who they were talking to they decided against it and gave the director some privacy. "DiNozzo," Eli shouted to get his attention, though not very gently.

Tony's eyes opened slightly and he peered out at the man looming above him. His eyes closed again as his head fell back onto the pillow. "I'm still gonna marry her," Tony said drowsily, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Eli was at least relieved that Tony had, in fact, survived. But now he had questions. A lot of questions. "What were you thinking?" he asked, his brow furrowed in irritation and confusion. He wanted more than anything to go back to hating the man before him, but he couldn't help it. A small amount of respect for Tony was manifesting itself inside him now.

"I didn't mean to," Tony answered, causing even more confusion in the director.

"Mean to what?" he demanded.

Tony sighed. "To fall in love with her." Eli made a sound of disgust. That wasn't what he had asked. But now he couldn't help the way his heart softened toward DiNozzo. Obviously, he cared deeply for Ziva.

"No, why did you save my life?" Eli asked again forcefully. He needed to know. For some inexplicable reason, this thought had been nagging at the back of his mind since the incident had happened. He felt like he was going crazy.

"Because Ziva loves you," Tony finally answered, his voice slurring. "And I love Ziva."

These words knocked the air out of the director. "You are mistaken," he said once he had regained the ability to speak. "I lost my daughter's love long ago."

Tony shook his head ever so slightly. "No," he corrected, his voice raspy and breathless. "I can see it in her eyes when she mentions you. She loves you." Tony swallowed with difficulty and looked up at Eli, whose eyes now swam with emotion, for the first time in a long time. "Even though you hurt her," Tony finished, slightly accusingly.

Eli felt shame wash over him. His heart hurt, and now he remembered why he had closed it off in the first place. Because he had lived through enough heartbreak in his time. Risking it again with Ziva would have been too much for him.

But now that his emotional barriers were back down, he could see what a monster he had been, and it terrified him.

How could Ziva possibly still love him? How could she think of him with anything besides hatred in her heart?

Another glance at the injured man on the stretcher told him everything he needed to know. Tony's impact on his daughter's life was bigger than he ever could have imagined. He had taken the emotionless warrior she had been 8 years ago, and shown her how to feel again. How to love. How to forgive.

"I was wrong," Eli stated, and Tony opened his eyes as much as he possibly could. His eyelids were heavy, and he needed rest, but Eli had his attention. "My daughter is right to have chosen you."

A small smile tugged at Tony's lips, and he wanted to laugh but his lungs did not allow him to. Instead, a pained, strangled sound escaped his lips. "Does this mean… we have your blessing?" Tony asked between breaths.

Eli nodded. "Yes," he affirmed, though it pained him to do so. He owed this man his life, and that was a debt he would never be able to repay.

 **Just have to let you know that Eli will be changing in this story, which you can already probably tell. Also, it is only 6 chapters long, so some of that will move a little quick. I'm not a big "character development" kind of writer where you can spend entire chapters delving into their minds. I'm not sure why, but that is hard for me to do. (I also get a little frustrated when reading that kind of story, maybe its just not my thing). I hope it doesn't feel too rushed (maybe only a little rushed) and that you can still enjoy the story. Like I've said, I'm really happy with it.**

 **Apologies for the long author's note. I hope you liked this chapter. Please continue to review and follow, I've loved reading your kind words (and today is a rainy, dreary day, so I think some reviews could spruce it up).**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the continued reviews! I know this story isn't going to be a long one, but it's fun all the same. Most of my plot bunnies start as one-shots that end up being 10,000 words long, apparently, so I just divide it up after finishing it. I don't like forcing a story to be longer than it needs to be.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Ziva awoke for what had to be the tenth time that night. Gibbs had offered her a place to stay so that she wouldn't be alone while they waited for Tony's flight to touch down in D.C., but that didn't stop her from worrying.

When she entered the kitchen, the light from outside was dim. The sun would be rising soon, and Tony was scheduled to arrive in a couple hours. Apparently, Gibbs hadn't slept well either. He was seated at the table, cup of steaming coffee in hand, and he looked like he had been awake for hours.

Ziva poured a cup of coffee for herself and sat down across from him. They sat in silence for a while before Ziva finally spoke what was on her mind.

"Do you know why Tony was in Israel?" she asked, her voice rough from disuse.

Gibbs' eyes flicked up to her face, calculating. What could he tell her? Yes, of course he knew. Tony had come to him first, after all. But this wasn't something he could disclose. "No," he lied, as he remembered back to one week ago, when Tony had found his way to his basement with an important question to ask.

-.-.-

" _Hey, boss," Tony called as he tromped down the wooden staircase to Gibbs' basement. Gibbs looked up from his project, another boat, and turned to pour a glass of bourbon. In classic Gibbs fashion, he remained silent and waited for the younger agent to speak what was on his mind._

 _With a sigh, Tony sat himself down on a stool, and Gibbs noted the nervous shaking of his knee as he took a swig of bourbon. The gears in Tony's mind were turning, trying to come up with the best way to ask this question. He really didn't want to screw anything up. Eventually, he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, fiddling with it in his hands as Gibbs watched him._

" _Boss, you know Ziva and I think of you as a father," he began, unable to meet the older agent's eye as he spoke. Gibbs felt a pang in his chest. Every time one of his agents said something like that, his heart swelled with emotion, though none of it showed on the outside. Knowing Tony wasn't done, he remained silent and waited for him to continue. "And because of that, I thought it would only be right to ask for your permission to marry her." With that he risked a glance at Gibbs, who had a small smile on his face._

 _Gibbs held out his hand and caught Tony's in a handshake. "Rule 5, DiNozzo."_

 _Tony let out a relieved laugh. "Don't waste good," he recited. "Thank you, boss."_

 _The basement fell into silence as Gibbs went back to working on the boat and Tony sipped his bourbon quietly. "Sorry about Rule 12, boss. Maybe we should have a funeral for it," Tony joked, causing a rare chuckle from Gibbs._

" _Abby's probably already planning one," he quipped back, smoothing the wood as he spoke._

 _After another pause, Tony swallowed the last bit of bourbon and stood, making his way to the other side of Gibbs' boat. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said, placing his hands on the frame. When Gibbs looked up at him, he knew it was his cue to continue. "I need a few days off next week."_

" _What for?" Gibbs asked._

 _Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it may not be the best idea, boss, but I'm going to pay a visit to Ziva's dad before I ask her to marry me."_

 _The look on Gibbs' face told him that it definitely sounded like a bad idea. "Why would you do that?" he asked incredulously, pouring himself some more bourbon. He would be needing it for this conversation._

" _I know he's a terrible person, but he's Ziva's father," Tony responded, emphasizing the last words. "I have to respect him, at least to some extent. Even if I don't quite understand it, Ziva loves him, and I don't really want to be the one to tear what tiny shred of a relationship they have left apart."_

 _Gibbs was silently staring at Tony with his eyes squinted._

" _You think I'm crazy," Tony concluded, staring back at Gibbs._

" _No," Gibbs answered. "It's the right move, but he doesn't deserve it." Tony nodded. He'd had enough conversations with Ziva about what people do or do not deserve, Eli included. "Show's what kind of man you are," Gibbs added, and it sounded almost like a compliment._

" _Thanks, boss," Tony said again, returning the jar of bourbon back to the table._

 _-.-.-_

Gibbs' lie seemed to have gotten past Ziva, by some miracle, although to her credit, there was a lot going on at the moment. She was bound to be a little preoccupied. She, too, was lost in thought.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee, which by now was lukewarm. Another glance at the clock told him that Tony's plane would be arriving soon.

"We'll leave in a half hour," he announced, and Ziva nodded, grateful to finally have something to do.

-.-.-

Before long, they were on the way to the airport. An ambulance was waiting there as well, likely to transport Tony to the hospital for treatment as quickly as possible. Ziva was fidgeting anxiously as she and Gibbs stood on the tarmac next to Vance, Fornell, and some other FBI agents. She scoured the skies in search for the jet that was due to land any moment, and felt relief wash over her as it finally came into sight. The aircraft made its descent and came to a stop safely on the runway, then rolled towards them at an agonizingly slow pace.

At long last, the back end of the jet opened and Ziva squirmed out of Gibbs' grasp to run onto it, unable to wait a moment more to see Tony for herself.

"Ziva," Tony said in a dreamlike whisper as she rushed to his side. Tears immediately began to fall from her eyes as she placed multiple kisses all over his face.

"I was so worried," she said, her eyes searching his body to make sure he really was going to be okay. "What happened?"

"I'll…tell you later," Tony said tiredly, shooting a glance at Eli.

Ziva followed Tony's stare and gasped when she saw her father strapped into one of the seats. "Abba? What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping quickly away from Tony like a child that had been caught red-handed.

Eli simply smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "It is good to see you, my Ziva. It has been entirely too long."

Ziva blushed. If she had known her father was watching she would have greeted Tony in a _much_ different way. He was not supposed to know about her relationship with Tony. Not yet, anyway. " _What_ are you doing here?" Ziva insisted again, taking a step toward her father.

Eli placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and kissed her forehead lightly. "I was the target of an assassination attempt, Ziva, as well as the witness to a crime committed involving a United States federal agent. They have asked me to come here for questioning." Ziva nodded and looked like she was about to start explaining her interaction with Tony, but Eli stopped her. "We will talk about this later, I'm sure," he said calmly, which unnerved her very much.

The nurses began to wheel Tony down the ramp, and Ziva rushed quickly back to his side, shooting a confused glance back at her father, who was now being escorted to a car by Fornell and a small security detail. Once Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs had been stuffed into the back of the ambulance Gibbs shot Tony a sarcastic "How'd it go?" look, which Tony responded to with an eye roll. Gibbs smiled. Yes. Something told him Tony would be just fine.

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! I love hearing what you have to say (perhaps I'll start responding via PM if I'm not too busy today).**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally going to see Infinity War tomorrow and I'm losing my mind, but here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

 **Chapter 4:**

By some miracle, Gibbs and Vance had talked the FBI into a joint investigation, which explained why Eli David was currently sitting in NCIS's conference room and sipping hot coffee.

The door to the room opened, and Fornell entered, followed by Gibbs and Vance.

"Where is my daughter?" Eli asked, noting her absence with slight disappointment.

"Hospital," Gibbs grunted in response. "With DiNozzo."

Eli nodded in understanding. After the uncharacteristic display of affection he had witnessed on the jet, it should have been obvious that she would be with him.

"Director, we need to know why Bodnar made an attempt on your life," Fornell spoke, getting directly to the point.

"I do not know," Eli replied honestly, "he was like a son to me. I cannot think of why he would want me dead."

Gibbs set a file on the table in front of Eli, who opened it immediately. "McGee had to do some digging, but he found a plane ticket that _you_ booked for next week," Gibbs said, pointing with a rigid finger to the evidence on the page. Yes, he had used an alias, but that only made things more suspicious. "Why were you planning a trip to DC?"

Eli sighed. The three American agents waited impatiently for an answer, the seconds passing slowly before Eli finally spoke. "That is classified. My own officers had no knowledge of my plans," he said, much to Gibbs' annoyance. "It is sensitive information dealing with international relations," he added, vehemently insisting that they leave the matter alone.

"We need to know," Vance said, his face cold and calculating. "Right now, this is the only lead we have. What were you doing planning a secret trip to the United States?"

The piercing stares of Gibbs, Fornell, and Vance eventually got the best of Eli. "Fine. I will tell you, but you must not speak a word about it outside of this room."

"Agreed," Vance said shortly, glaring expectantly at the Israeli diplomat.

"I was planning to meet my Iranian counterpart, Arash Kazmi, here to discuss peace between our nations," he announced.

Vance stood quickly and began to pace the room. "That sounds like a controversial topic, Director," Fornell observed sarcastically, "You think someone might have wanted to stop it from happening?"

Eli did not appreciate the sarcasm in the slightest. "It is possible, yes. Bodnar was my Deputy Director. Perhaps he did not share my opinion of the Iranians."

"Did Bodnar have any allies that may be working for him?" Gibbs interrupted. Eli could still be in danger. Just because one man had been taken care of did not mean that the threat was lifted.

Eli shrugged. "I do not know how deep this goes at Mossad, but Bodnar had a brother, Yaniv. He would be the most likely accomplice."

Gibbs scribbled notes in his notepad as the Director spoke.

"I'll make some calls to the Iranians, tell them to increase security on Kazmi," Vance announced. "He could be the next target."

Eli nodded as Gibbs helped him to his feet, escorting him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Eli asked as Gibbs pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Hospital visit," Gibbs answered, "you need to talk to your daughter."

-.-.-

The car ride was silent. Neither man was known for being very talkative. Besides, tensions were high. Eli was Ziva's father by birth, yes, but Gibbs was more like her father in every sense of the word, and this was something that both of them knew to be true.

"Do you know why DiNozzo was in Israel?" Eli asked eventually, trying to strike up some form of conversation to break the silence.

"Yes," Gibbs answered bluntly, which irritated Eli to no end.

"This is usually the part where you tell me what you know," he explained, maddened by Gibbs' indirect answers.

"He came to me _first_ ," Gibbs said gruffly, emphasizing the last word. _He_ was the first to know of Tony's plans with Ziva, NOT Eli.

"And what was your response?" Eli asked, intrigued to hear Ziva's self-proclaimed second father's take on the situation. He knew Gibbs had a rule against relationships between coworkers.

"I gave them my blessing," Gibbs all but shouted in reply. "They deserve it after what they've been through, after what _you_ put them through."

The blame landed squarely on Eli's shoulders, and they were silent again for the rest of the car ride. Gibbs' not-so-subtle accusation had not gone unnoticed. Eli had been thinking a lot over the past year about his mistakes and his wrongdoings. In all honesty, he had hoped to put some of those to rest during his trip to DC. Peace between nations was his main focus, yes, but his daughter could not go forgotten. Not anymore.

As the two entered the hospital, they nearly collided with Ziva who was on her way out.

"Abba," Ziva said, surprised to see him. "I was just on my way to Tony's apartment. He has requested that I bring a small portion of his movie collection so he won't get bored," she spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice, which was a good sign. It meant Tony would be okay.

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about DiNozzo's love for film," Eli chuckled as he turned and placed an arm around Ziva. "I will accompany you," he decided, glancing up at Gibbs who nodded in approval.

"Yeah," Gibbs said shortly, "you go. I'll stay with DiNozzo."

If Ziva had wanted to disagree, she didn't have a chance. Before she knew it, Eli was escorting her out of the building in an unnervingly fatherly fashion.

They drove in relative silence to Tony's apartment. Every few minutes, Ziva would look over to see a peaceful, almost happy curl to Eli's lips, the reason for which she wasn't certain. He was acting strange, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet. The fact that he had offered to help her do Tony a favor was unfathomable, and yet here they were.

As they stood outside, Eli couldn't help but notice that the key to the apartment was on Ziva's own personal key chain. He raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't say a word. The first step into the apartment confirmed what he thought he might see, and he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. Yes, the place was small and obviously had been a bachelor pad for a while, but his trained eye could spot the objects strewn about the room that were clearly the belongings of a woman.

Ziva made her way to the shelf full of movies and pulled out the list Tony had given her, which told her which ones to bring. She busied herself with placing each one in her bag as Eli helped himself to a tour of the apartment. With his hands in his pockets and a curious expression on his face, he stepped closer to observe Tony's fish bowl. He watched the little goldfish dart back and forth until a photograph on a nearby shelf caught his eye.

"Where was this picture taken?" he asked Ziva, who seemed to be finishing up on her mission for Tony. She placed one last DVD into the bag before joining her father in front of the shelf.

"Paris," she said fondly, "three years ago."

Eli smiled. "It is lovely," he said, admiring it. "Maybe DiNozzo should have been a photographer."

Ziva laughed at that, remembering Tony saying something similar on the flight home. "No, I think he is much more suited to be an investigator, Abba."

Silence fell upon the father and daughter as Eli picked up the framed picture to get a closer look. The seconds dragged on and soon it became apparent that one of them would have to address the elephant in the room. Apparently, that person was Eli.

He placed the frame back onto the shelf and turned to his daughter. "You two are close," he stated. It was a fact, not a question, and Ziva was shocked by how direct he was being.

"Y-yes," she answered, not entirely sure where the conversation was headed. "He is my partner, we have each other's backs."

"Even closer than that, my Ziva," Eli corrected in a calm, level-headed manner that unnerved her. She gaped at him, unsure of how to respond. Clearly he knew of their relationship, but the question now was why he seemed so relaxed about it.

In the past he had made his dislike for Tony quite clear. Now, however, he seemed completely fine. Happy, even.

"You know," Ziva stated.

"Yes," Eli confirmed with a nod.

Ziva's brow furrowed. "And you are…okay with this?" she stuttered, searching her father's face for any sign of dishonesty.

Eli placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and gave her a smile, which up until this visit had been almost unheard of. "It seems my initial impression of Agent DiNozzo was incorrect," he admitted, much to the confusion of Ziva. "He is a courageous, respectful man, and I am grateful to him for saving my life."

Ziva allowed a smile to cross her face as she nodded in agreement. These were the characteristics of Tony that you saw only if you looked beyond his goofy exterior. The fact that her father could see them now meant the world to her.

"Tony is willing to put everything on the line, if it means saving someone he deems worthy," Ziva commented, thinking back to her time in Somalia and her subsequent rescue. She had felt anything but worthy of such a favor, but still, Tony had come and dragged her back from the dead. "Which leads me to ask _why_ Tony was with you, and why he would save your life," Ziva questioned, confusion replacing the pride and love that had taken over her features for a moment.

Eli was quiet for a few seconds, carefully formulating a response. "The purpose of his visit is not for me to disclose," he answered finally. "But I have seen the type of man he is, and the effect he has had on you, my Ziva. So I want you to know," Eli paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "that you have my blessing on your relationship. I see the love you have for each other, and I will do nothing to stop you from being with each other."

As he finished speaking, Ziva's eyes began to well up with tears, and she rushed forward for the first proper hug she had given him since she was a young girl. The embrace caught Eli off guard, but he only had to take a moment to process it before wrapping his arms around his only surviving child.

This. This was why he was here. 'Redemption' he might say. He savored the moment with Ziva until she pulled away, hoisting the bag full of DVD's up onto her shoulder and starting toward the door with a small smile on her face.

 **Lots of important conversations happening in this chapter. Let me know what you thought of them in a review, I would appreciate it a lot. I honestly can't tell if this story is that interesting. I love the big idea of it, but some of the added stuff I'm not so sure of.**

 **Thanks for reading (again)!**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm running out of things to say before chapters… Hope you enjoy it! And such.**

 **Chapter 5:**

As they drove back to the hospital, Eli took in the sight of his wonderful daughter. She looked more comfortable in his presence than she had been in years. "I was planning to come visit in the coming month," Eli said conversationally as Ziva sped through the streets like usual. "We had been apart too long, nearly two years."

Ziva wondered if that was supposed to come across as an accusation. "We did not part on the best of terms," she pointed out reservedly.

Eli looked down, remembering his last trip to America. "I had hoped that this visit would help repair the damage I have caused to our relationship in the past," he admitted.

"Repair the damage?" Ziva asked to clarify, her mind mentally battling over whether or not to believe him. Was he seeking forgiveness? Was forgiveness even possible, with what he had done in the past?

"I am getting old, Ziva," he mused with a sigh, "I cannot be director of Mossad forever."

"What are you saying?" Ziva asked, trying to get to the point of the conversation.

Eli sighed again. Ziva was going to make him say it out loud, though words such as these did not come easily to him. "I do not want us to become estranged, my Ziva," he confessed. "I wish to be a part of your life. I want to know the love of a child again," Eli chuckled, "to have grandchildren to spoil," he added.

Ziva cleared her throat, unsure of how to respond. All of this sounded great in theory, but would he follow through with his goals, or let her down again like he had all her life? That remained to be seen.

Before she could respond to her father's comments, they arrived at the hospital yet again and made their way inside. Ziva shot suspicious, yet hopeful, glances at her father as they walked quietly through the building and back to Tony's hospital room.

"Hey Zee-vah," Tony sing-songed as she entered the room. He was in surprisingly good spirits considering he was shot only a day ago. Luckily, the bullet hadn't nicked any important organs or arteries, so the recovery would be much quicker. It also helped that he was in a very good mood, following his most recent conversation with Eli. "Did you bring my—oh." His gaze landed on Eli who had entered the room behind Ziva.

With a meaningful glance, Tony asked Ziva if she had spoken to her father. She replied with a simple nod, and they went on with their business, Tony checking the bag to make sure she hadn't missed any movies from the list.

Ziva was about to put a James Bond movie into the DVD player for Tony when McGee walked in carrying a box, which seemed to be quite heavy. "Hey guys," he said, his gaze landing on Tony in the hospital bed. "I found something interesting that might help kill time while you're stuck in here." With that, he dropped the box to the floor with a thunk. Tony managed to sit himself forward a little more to get a better look, and Ziva abandoned the DVD on a nearby table to come see what McGee had brought.

"Old undercover stuff?" Tony asked, his brow furrowed.

McGee nodded, rummaging through the box. "Spring cleaning at NCIS, I guess," he mused as he pulled out the red bellhop uniform he had worn 7 years ago.

Ziva chuckled, lifting a skimpy, green dress from the box and sharing a meaningful look with Tony. Eli raised an eyebrow at that but did not say a word.

"Oh, look at that," Tony said, spotting a very interesting picture beneath some other items. McGee grabbed the photograph and handed it to Tony before Ziva could see what it was. Tony gazed at it for a moment, a smile on his face. "You look good pregnant, Zee-vah," he said with a coy look in his eye. He eyed her up and down before she snatched the picture from his hand, a blush running across her face.

Eli's attention had been captured and he took a step toward the three agents to get a better look. He reached down and pulled the picture from Ziva's hand, a smile running across his face when he saw what it was.

"That…was an undercover assignment," Ziva explained hastily, attempting to grab the picture back.

"You are smiling," Eli pointed out, keeping the photo just far enough away so that Ziva could not reach it.

"Yes," Ziva answered, her face red with embarrassment. At last, she succeeded in obtaining the picture. "Like I said…undercover."

Eli chuckled. He hoped that one day he would be able to see the same joy on Ziva's face, but for real this time. He could tell she hoped so too, though she tried to hide it. Little glances between her and Tony did not go unnoticed by Gibbs and Eli.

As Tony and McGee continued to look through the box of items, Gibbs ushered Eli and Ziva to the hallway to talk. They were in the middle of a case, after all. One that threatened international relations. It was time sensitive.

"We got in touch with Kazmi," Gibbs began, speaking directly to Eli.

"Arash?" Ziva asked, confusion playing on her face.

Eli nodded. Ziva was familiar with the man. He was an important figure in Iran, and it had been Ziva's job to know the names and faces of such men during her time at Mossad. Besides that, he had been Eli's close friend from a young age, growing up on opposite sides of an olive grove. She had heard stories of him since she was a little girl.

"What does Arash Kazmi have to do with any of this?" Ziva asked, turning to her father.

Eli sighed and turned his eyes away from Ziva, choosing to search the blank walls instead of her face. Gibbs seemed to have taken a step back from the conversation. He had been under the impression that Eli would fill Ziva in on the case and his diplomatic plans as soon as possible, but obviously he had not.

"Kazmi and I had made plans to meet here in DC in the coming week, to discuss peace between our nations," Eli explained, his voice low and accented.

The look of betrayal on Ziva's face was hard to miss. "You said you were coming to see me, to make amends," Ziva said incredulously, backing away from her father.

Eli sighed again in exasperation. His Ziva was a firecracker, always full of energy in an argument when he was not. "You do not understand, Ziva. Something must be done to repair the broken relationship between Israel and Iran."

"What about OUR broken relationship?" Ziva shouted, drawing stares from the nursing staff. The seconds that followed were silent. Gibbs merely stood out of their way.

"It is as the Americans say," Eli said quietly, in an attempt to pacify his daughter, "killing two bears with one stone."

"Birds," Ziva corrected automatically, causing Gibbs to smirk.

Eli stepped closer to Ziva with caution, even daring to place his hand on her arm. "You must believe me. My mission was peace for Israel, yes, but I also had hoped to spend time with you." His usually stone-cold eyes begged Ziva to understand.

Ziva nodded firmly before changing the subject. "So this…trip…was the reason Bodnar attacked?"

"We believe so," Eli confirmed, grateful to have moved on from the difficult conversation.

Gibbs stepped back in, ready to share his information pertinent to the case. "Abby has been searching for Ilan's brother—"

"Yaniv," Ziva finished, familiar with the man.

"We think he may be headed to the U.S., possibly to finish what his brother started." Gibbs handed Ziva a file with some of the information McGee and Abby had been able to dig up earlier.

"The FBI has a 24/7 security detail lined up for your father and anyone else that might be in danger," Agent Fornell said, joining the conversation with a fresh cup of coffee. "That includes you, Miss David."

"And I suspect Agent DiNozzo as well," Eli added, "considering his role in the death of Ilan."

Ziva nodded. As much as she hated sitting on the sidelines—especially when the threat was upon _her_ family—one glance at Tony in that hospital bed told her where she needed to be… and that was by his side. If she could do nothing else, she could keep him company and protect him until he heals up.

As if on cue, the sound of Tony whining carried through the open doorway. "Zeevahhhh," he called, pretending to ring a bell to summon her. Ziva attempted to hide her smile by looking at the ground. Gibbs smirked and shared a look with Eli, who had become much more agreeable since nearly being assassinated.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked in feigned annoyance, turning to enter the room.

"I wanna watch the movie," Tony said in an exaggerated whiny voice, pointing at the DVD which Ziva had left lying on the table by the TV. McGee had apparently left during their conversation in the hall, the box of undercover stuff with him.

"Alright, alright," Ziva conceded, smiling as she placed the disc into the DVD player before sitting down in the firm chair next to Tony's bed.

The movie started up, but Tony wasn't looking at the screen. Instead, his eyes were settled on Ziva, who kept shifting uncomfortably in the chair trying to find a decent position. Ziva's eyes met his and she froze, a small, apologetic smile making its way across her face.

Tony grinned and patted the space next to him on his bed, beckoning her to join him. Ziva rolled her eyes but obeyed, sliding under the covers on the much-too-small bed.

"It's a little cramped," she said, trying not to smoosh Tony or push him off the bed.

"I can live with that," Tony responded with his trademark grin, eyes locked on Ziva's.

Ziva placed a kiss on his lips and lightly smacked his cheek. "Come on, movie's starting."

 **Well, we got some good father-daughter talk, some Tiva goodness, and the inevitable disappointment of Eli again. It wasn't so bad, though. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of all this.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I've replaced Shabbat Shalom, so I wanted to include some of the cute moments from that episode (hence the box of undercover stuff).**

 **Only one chapter left. I don't like spending too much time on cases when that's not the focus of the story, but we'll wrap that up too.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we have the final chapter! I hope you liked this short little story, and that you enjoy this last bit.**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Boss, I think we've got something," McGee's voice called over the phone, the sound of keyboards tapping incessantly in the background. Gibbs, Fornell, and Eli had gone for a coffee run at the hospital's cafeteria when the phone rang, usually a sign that someone had made a breakthrough on the case.

Gibbs was already on the move, Fornell and Eli following closely behind. "On my way," he said to McGee before snapping the phone shut. The three were about to get on the elevator when Gibbs suddenly span around, causing Eli to almost run into him.

"What?" Eli said, "We have a lead, yes?"

Gibbs held out his hand to keep Eli back, shaking his head. "You stay with Ziva. We've got it from here." Before Eli had a chance to argue, Gibbs and Fornell entered the elevator and slammed the door close button, effectively shutting the Director of Mossad out.

Eli huffed and made his way back to Tony's room, smiling as he saw his daughter's head resting on the agent's shoulder. Both had fallen asleep, though the movie that was playing did not seem to be lacking in action.

Thoughts of future grandchildren filled his mind as he observed the couple, so peaceful and content. How many children would they have? Just one? Four? The more, the merrier.

What would they be like? Would they love him? Fear him? He hoped it would be the first. It would be up to Tony and Ziva, what they told their children about him, but he would prefer if they left out the more shameful details of his past. Those things should stay buried, to protect the innocence of the children. Perhaps they would learn of his mistakes when they were older.

If he had the chance, he would dote on his grandchildren like a good grandfather should. He would offer them piggy back rides, spoil their dinner with cookies and candy, and, oh, the books he would read them before bedtime. Hebrew children's books like the ones he used to read his own kids.

Who knows, he might even sing a Hebrew lullaby to them. He hadn't sung since Tali had died, and even then, it was a rare occasion. Yes, her talent and love for the opera came from him, but by that point he was already slipping into a lifestyle not compatible with raising a family. It had been so long, he wasn't sure if he would remember how anymore.

Visions of dark-haired, green-eyed children danced in his head as he, too, drifted off into a restful sleep.

-.-.-

"Whaddaya got?" Gibbs called as he entered the bullpen, finding McGee working diligently at his desk, Abby standing closely behind him.

"Gibbs!" she said excitedly as McGee put some information up on the big screen. "We found where Yaniv is! Or, well, where he's gonna be…"

"Kazmi's flight was originally scheduled to leave in a few hours in Iran," McGee continued, drawing the attention of both Gibbs and Fornell. "As far as we know, Yaniv still believes this to be the case, although he may expect an increase in security."

Abby took over, then, pulling up several documents on the plasma. "There has been an increase in diamond transactions in and around Iran in the past few days. We think Yaniv is financing his travels with illegal diamonds—"

"And planning on killing Kazmi before he can leave the country," McGee finished.

Fornell sprung into action, immediately placing calls to FBI operatives in the Middle East and ordering a team to apprehend Yaniv before any more damage could be done. Gibbs rushed up the stairs to Vance's office to inform him of the situation and to get ahold of Kazmi to warn him of imminent danger. They only had a few hours to get a plan in action, and this was their best shot at putting an end to the situation before foreign relations were compromised.

Soon, Gibbs, Fornell, McGee, Abby, and Vance were seated in MTAC, watching the screen closely as a team of FBI forces closed in on Kazmi's private jet and got in position. Everyone was frozen, hardly daring to take a breath as they waited in silence for a glimpse of Ilan Bodnar's brother.

Kazmi was walking across the tarmac, practically being used as live bait, when it happened. From the shadows of the airplane hangar, Yaniv emerged, gun in hand and murderous grin on his face.

He raised his arm, aiming the gun, and nearly a dozen American agents swarmed the area, all shouting for him to put down his weapon. Yaniv was caught off guard.

Back at MTAC, everyone let out a collective breath, relieved that their plan had worked. Yaniv knew there was nothing he could accomplish against a group of American operatives that size. Kazmi had already been rushed to safety. Accepting defeat, he placed his firearm on the ground and allowed the agents to arrest him.

Abby was smiling and hugging McGee, and Vance even shook Gibbs' hand. "Crisis averted," Fornell announced with slight sarcasm in his voice. "I suppose we should tell the others. I know how much your team hates being restricted by a security detail."

Gibbs let out a chuckle, already picking up the phone as everyone left MTAC.

-.-.-

"So, when are you going back?" Ziva asked, sounding like her young self again asking about her father's travels with naïve hope in her eyes.

Eli sent a quick meaningful glance to Tony before turning his eyes back to his daughter and grabbing her hand in his own. "Well," he said, a smile gracing his face, "Arash and I still have much to discuss. He is on his way here as we speak." Ziva nodded, slight disappointment falling across her face. Eli patted her hand comfortingly, drawing her attention back to him. "Of course, I plan on spending more time with my daughter, if she will have me."

The look on Ziva's face was priceless. The ninja tried to conceal her happy tears, but Tony could have spotted them from a mile away. She rushed forward to give her father a hug, and Tony smiled as he looked on.

"Where will you be staying?" Ziva asked after pulling away from the hug.

Eli breathed in a sigh, smiling as he said, "I have purchased some property in Virginia."

Ziva's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But you are rarely in the United States. You would hardly ever use it."

Eli placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead, sending another glance toward Tony. "I hope to be able to visit more often in the future," he said in reply, "perhaps I can stay a little longer." In truth, his time at Mossad was coming to an end. He had known for a while. Mossad had been his life for so long, but in recent years, he could see that it was time for him to let go. He had been so blind, for so many years, that he had let what was most important to him get away. It was time to make amends.

Tony smiled, knowing full well why Eli would want to be nearer in the coming years. It made him happy to see the gap between Ziva and her father shrinking every day. They had made so much progress, and part of him wanted to pat himself on the back for that, though it wasn't entirely his doing. To think that only a few days ago, Eli had been the stubborn, selfish man that everyone had hated.

-.-.-

Only a week and a half after being hospitalized, Tony had finally been released from the hospital. He wasn't cleared for field work yet, but desk duty suited him just fine as long as he got to sit across from his beautiful girlfriend every day.

One morning, as they were coming into work, Tony flipped the switch in the elevator to stop it, sending them into semi-darkness. Only a pale blue light illuminated the small metal box, reminding both agents of the time they had spent in that very space less than a year ago.

"Ziva," Tony said, his eyes meeting hers as he knelt down on one knee, pulling the small velvet box from his pocket.

Ziva's eyes were already welling up with tears as she took in the sight before her. This elevator held so many memories for her. Memories of head slaps and secret meetings, a comforting embrace and her return from Somalia. So many important parts of her life could be connected to this one tiny corner of the world, and now here Tony was, down on one knee with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I would have asked you this a lot sooner, but I had a few people to talk to first," he said, fiddling with the box in his hands.

Ziva let out a tearful laugh. So that was why Tony was in Israel. She had to admit, it was a very noble, brave thing to do, considering the way her father usually acted. Come to think of it, that also explained her father's changed behavior in the past few weeks.

"You are the most incredible woman I have ever known. You are strong, smart, brave, and you know me even better than I know myself, I think." A tear traced its way down Tony's cheek as he pulled her hands into his own. "I love you, Ziva David. And I know I could never live without you, so," he opened the box to reveal the beautiful ring, which seemed to light up the dim elevator, "Will you marry me?"

Ziva choked back a sob and nodded. "Yes, Tony, of course." Tony grinned and stood back up, instantly wrapping his arms around her and bringing his lips to hers for a tearful kiss, so full of love and happiness. When they broke apart, Tony slid the ring onto Ziva's finger. A perfect fit.

Tony flicked the switch to start the elevator up again. Ziva placed another kiss on Tony's lips, a smile firmly planting itself on her face, not likely to disappear any time soon. When the doors opened, Abby, McGee, and Palmer nearly fell through, excited looks on their faces.

"Well?" Abby asked eagerly, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Ziva held up her left hand and Tony all but shouted "She said yes!" People all over the office clapped, probably relieved that they wouldn't have to listen to tension-filled banter anymore, but also happy for the couple that they had secretly rooted for all these years. As Ziva exited the elevator, she was met with balloons and streamers and Abby with a confetti cannon, spraying confetti all over the bullpen. The Hallelujah Chorus played on the surround sound speakers that McGee had installed.

"What if I had said no," Ziva laughed, her playful brown eyes meeting Tony's green ones.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, we would have had a very awkward situation and a very devastated Abby," he posited, the smile never leaving his face. Ziva laughed and they walked hand-in-hand to the center of the bullpen, where Ziva was surprised to see her father.

"Congratulations, my Ziva," Eli said, placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

Overwhelmed with emotion, she pulled him into another embrace, which he savored every moment of. "Thank you, Abba," Ziva whispered, so glad that for once, things seemed to be working out for her.

Eli shook Tony's hand and beamed happily, proud of how far his daughter had come, and how far he, himself, had come.

' _If only you could see her now, Rivka,'_ he thought, taking in the sheer number of people celebrating Tony and Ziva's engagement, _'our daughter has come a long way.'_

She had made a life for herself, despite the challenges she had faced. She was strong, confident, and surrounded by people that loved her.

It was everything a father could hope for.

 **Thank you so much for reading! The response has been great. Keep reviewing, I need the inspiration as finals week approaches.**

 **Y'all are awesome.**

 **~NCIS Obsession**


End file.
